Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am
Cofell has a heart attack and dies, but Jack extracts Kim and Teri's location from Kevin Carroll. Concerned about the possibility of another mole, Nina and Tony agree not to tell Alberta Green anything. When Eli Stram comes to kill them on orders from Andre Drazen, Teri wrestles his gun away and shoots him. She fires a second shot to suggest a second death and she and Kim hide Eli's body. Episode guide Previously on 24 Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been kidnapped, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. This is the longest day of my life. The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am, on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 10:00:00 Alberta Green inspects the bullpen where Tony Almeida and Nina are working. She tells them of the photographer, Martin Belkin and tells Tony to check with Secret Service. Nina eyes her as she walks off to her aide. Jack had Cofell in his limousine and he received a call. A man named Kevin tells him to go to a parking garage at the corner of Willough and Willingham. When his driver doesn't respond, Ted noticed that he isn't Mark. Jack locks the doors and Cofell prepares to make a cell phone call. Jack pulls over and points the gun at him and takes the cellphone. He gets in the back seat and introduces himself after slapping Cofell when mistaked for a common criminal. Cofell denies any involvement with Gaines and claims to just be a businessman riding around in a bullet-proof limousine. Jack asks what does he need protection from, and Cofell answers, People like you!. Jack exits and checks Cofell's briefcase, with papers and medication. He phones Nina. Nina receives Jack's call and clears the line. Jack tells her he has Cofell hostage and Nina criticizes him for going out on the limb every time she talks to him. He asks her to put together a interrogation profile in 5 minutes. Kim Bauer and Teri Bauer sit in the compound, still hostages. Rick comes in and apologizes for the phone incident. Teri thanks him but he asks for no information and leaves. Kim watches him outside as Eli Stram beats him. She protests inside and hugs Teri, who looks fearfully at the windows. Nina is gathering information on Cofell when Alberta shows up. She hurriedly minimized the pages as Alberta questions the anomaly in first class of Flight 221. Jack suddenly calls and Nina stalls because Alberta is there. Hiding the fact that she was speaking to Jack, Nina tells Alberta that Bill Warner from the Bureau was calling. Alberta asks to speak with him, but Tony distracts her with information about the Balkans. Nina Myers gives information on Ted Cofell including that he got into college at age 16 and is the oldest of three. Jack exits the limo and puts on a tough persona for Cofell. He rolls up his sleeves and removes his jacket as Cofell looks on in fear. 10:13:04...10:13:05...10:13:06... 10:17:29 Jack enters the limo and removes his glasses. He asks Cofell about Greg Penticoff, Alan York and David Palmer. Cofell is implicated and claims not to know anything. When Jack noticed his hands are sweating, Cofell says he is scared. Jack asks about the man at the parking garage, and Cofell gives the name Kevin Carroll. Jack phones Nina and tells her to look Carroll up. Jack is silent for a second then lurches forward towards Cofell. He takes a cloth from the water tub and puts it on the floor, then pours water on it. As Cofell looks on, Jack tells him of the Russian gulag, and of their less technological method of torture. Jack says he can push the towel down his throat as a form of torture and Cofell is horrified. Cofell shows Jack a picture of his wife and two children and claims that if he knew something about his family, he would tell him. 10:20:58 Andre Drazen's car pulls up to the compound and is greeted by Ira Gaines. Drazen is disappointed about Palmer being alive and tells Ira that if he doesn't see a substantial improvement in the next hour then he will ask Cofell to empty the accounts. Andre tells him about the contingency plan and that it doesn't involve Gaines. He gives them thirty minutes to find Bauer. As Gaines storms off, Andre calls a contact and they converse in Serbian. David Palmer and Sherry Palmer are at Grant Elementary School in the Valley, talking to the principal. Mike Novick calls David over with a phone call from Carl Webb. Carl tells David to pay no attention to Frank Ames, calling him an old lady. David threatens Carl with information about his past if he doesn't come to meet with him in person. Carl says he'll be there by eleven. Jack makes another call to Nina for information on Kevin Carroll, who says there are six, and one does in fact work for a machine tools company. Jack rules her down about him maybe have made a mistake and goes to see Carroll with Cofell still hostage in the back. 10:25:48...10:25:49...10:25:50... 10:30:13 In the storage room where Kim and Teri are being held, Teri experienced abdominal pains. Kim is about to go get someone but Teri protests. Teri tells Kim that they have to be strong and wait for Jack. They embrace. Jack continues to head towards the parking garage and lets his eyes off on Cofell, who removes a Microtech Halo blade from a seat in the car. He hides the knife by his legs and Jack drives on. David signs a basketball for a school worker as Sherry is testing the food. She says it is better than what she and David used to eat, prompting the principal to ask if they were in the same elementary school. Sherry makes her excuses and they leave. In the kitchen, they discuss her call to Carl and she tells David that she asked him to stop Maureen Kingsley. She also says that Carl would take care of the evidence against Keith. Because she wasn't sure what he meant, she didn't tell David. David kisses her and leaves with Mike. Jack and Cofell arrive at the parking lot. Jack enters the back when Cofell attacks him with the concealed knife. Jack breaks his wrist and stows away the knife. Cofell snarls at him in Serbian and Jack is astounded. He kicks him and threatens him and grabs him, inquiring him if he is from Belgrade. With a thick Serbian accent, Ted tells him that he will pay, and deserves everything that is happening to him. Jack punches him in the heart and he hyperventilates. Jack shows him the medicine and tries to force-feed it to him before Cofell dies of his heart condition. Cofell spits it out and dies. Jack tries CPR but it is too late. 10:37:02...10:37:03...10:37:04... 10:41:30 Nina comforts Jack over the phone and he tells her that the whole situation is disturbing. He glances at the dead Cofell, then tells her to check his background and his assignment files from Operation Nightfall. Jack hangs up then hears tires squealing in the distance. He sets Cofell up to look as if he was alive. Tony comes over to Nina and tells her that Alberta Green knows they are working for Jack and asks if they should come clean to her. Nina begrudges this, saying that if Alberta called Division, more people could be involved, and if jut one of them was another Jamey. 10:44:16 Kim is dozing off on the hay when Teri wakes her. Rick comes in and hands them a gun, which Teri takes. Se tells Kim that the people are coming and that they will kill them this time. Kim shakes her head and moans when Teri shapes her up and tells her not to give up. A car screeches down towards Cofell's limousine. Jack watches as a man gets out, and it is revealed to be Alan York, or Kevin Carroll. He enters the limo and Jack locks the doors. Kevin is surprised and sees Cofell's body. He shoots at Jack at the divider but he doesn't even flinch, as it is bullet-proof. Jack swerves the car around until Carroll is unconscious. 10:48:07...10:48:08...10:48:09... 10:51:42 Kevin regains consciousness in his car and is tied up by Jack. They make a deal that if Kevin leads Jack to his family and if they are safe, then he will be let free. Andre tells Gaines that his half hour is up. Ira tells Eli Stram to kill Teri and Kim. David is talking to the principal again, and refers Mike to a question as he sees Carl waiting. They talk about Ferragamo being murdered, and Carl denies it when David asks. He tells David about the price of power, but David says that he won't permit anyone to be hurt in the name of his campaign. Carl retorts and tells David that they always worker for them. David leaves Carl and makes a phone call to Ferragamo. Teri handles the gun when Eli enters. He tells them that he will make it fast but Teri points the gun at his face. He pulls at her and the three struggle. He drops his gun and Teri picks it up and he wrestles with Kim. Suddenly, Teri shoots him and he rolls over dead. Teri shoots him a second time. Split Screen: Teri and Kim hide Eli's body. Gaines and Drazen wait for confirmation from Eli. David Palmer is on the phone. Kevin tells Jack to turn left and Jack asks where they are headed. Kevin tells him that the is taking him to his family. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Memorable quotes * Nina Myers: You want me to put together an interrogation profile in what, 15 minutes? * Jack Bauer: I'll give you about five. *'Jack Bauer:' You ever heard of the Russian gulag? *'Ted Cofell:' What? *'Jack Bauer:' A string of prisons in Northern Siberia. Russians didn't have a lot of hi-tech equipment up there, so they had to make do with what was around, sort of like what I'm doing right now. You probably don't think I can force this towel down your throat, but trust me I can, all the way. Except I hold onto this one little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest it, I pull it out, taking your stomach lining with it. Most people, they take about a week to die. It's very painful. *'Ted Cofell:' What kind of man are you? * Jack Bauer: Hello, Alan. Or is it Kevin? * Jack Bauer: Don't make this any harder than it has to be. * Kevin Carroll: I was about to say the same thing to you. * Jack Bauer: But I'm the man with the gun. * Kevin Carroll: If you kill me, how are you gonna find your family? * Jack Bauer: Who said anything about killing? * David Palmer: I can't believe you used to work for me. * Carl Webb: I never worked for you. You and I have always worked for them. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram * Currie Graham as Ted Cofell Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Uncredited * Jenny Gago as Principal Background information and notes * The opening narration has been changed for the second time. * This episode features the song "Jack in the Limo" from 24: Original Television Soundtrack. The song plays as the episode opens. This song was also featured in Day 2 9:00am-10:00am when Jack met up with Eddie Grant. Day 111 111 111